


Chuuya Nakahara and the Founders' Scroll

by silver_drea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aha, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon-Typical Violence, Dazai-Typical Suicide References (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, there'll probably be angst in the future, yes future it's like seven books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drea/pseuds/silver_drea
Summary: Oi Chuuya, you're a wizard.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), lot's of friendships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. A What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have like no idea what I'm doing, but this au just got stuck in my head, so now I have an insane urge to write and :'). Also, I don't know anything about Japanese honorifics, so I didn't include those, and this is practically me mixing both HP and BSD's storylines together. Or trying to.

Chuuya stared at the creature on his windowsill, which was still banging its head on the glass. In more detail, it was an owl, but owls don’t come out in broad daylight to bang its head on your window. It definitely shouldn’t be out here, in broad daylight, to bang its head on your window while determining to hold onto something that looked suspiciously like a letter, while staring at Chuuya with a look that said, _Are you seriously not going to open this window?_

“Oi, you damn bird, does your head not hurt from that?” Chuuya brows furrowed together as he debates between opening the window or leaving the owl alone. He tenses as he hears footsteps approach his room.

“What’s up with all this commotion here, Nakahara? I thought I told you to be quiet during the day. Who knows when I could get an important call?” Katashi Katoaka inquired. He squinted at the window where the owl is still continuously banging its head on the glass. “Is that an owl?”

“No Katoaka, it’s a snake. Of course it’s an owl, although I had no idea how the hell it got there.” Chuuya closed his azure eyes and let out a tired sigh, running his hand through his hair, which was getting considerably long. When he opened his eyes again, Katoaka was opening the window, and the bird dropped the letter before flying off, somehow. The man picked up the letter gingerly, as if it could explode, and took out its contents, which were several fat pieces of paper, written in elegant print. Katoaka skimmed over the words, a small quirk of his lips indicated that he was amused before tossing the thing to Chuuya. 

“I didn’t know there was a magic school in Japan, Nakahara. I certainly didn’t think that you’d sign up for this school without my permission.” Katoaka narrowed his eyes at Chuuya as if he was trying to dig up more secrets from him. ‘Of course, I’m assuming this is a joke, for magic doesn’t exist.” He headed downstairs as Chuuya stared at the envelope and pieces of paper in his hand. 

_Mr. Chuuya Nakahara_

_The bedroom at the back of the hallway_

_15 District Drive_

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

Headmaster: Yukichi Fukuzawa

(Silver Fox, First Class, Grand Sorc., Order of Agency, Chf. Warlock)

Dear Mr. Nakahara

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessities. 

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

*insert fancy signature*

Ogai Mori

Deputy Headmaster

This was a joke. It had to be a joke. There wasn’t anything like magic. Then why, if it was a joke played by some neighborhood kid, does the paper look all fancy and proper? Also, what owl? He doesn’t have an owl. Chuuya groaned, tossing the sheet of paper and envelope on his bed without reading the other sheet of paper that was supposed to be the list. He paced around his room, a small and cramped place, as he continued his dilemma. 

“Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?” Chuuya heard from downstairs, sounding like Katoaka, only ten times shriller. He dashed for the wobbly staircase, cursing as it creaked and groaned. Well, no chance for a surprise attack on the intruder. He should’ve grabbed something to throw with. Too late for that now. 

Chuuya expected a lot of things when he _finally_ arrived at the living room. He expected Katoka to be lying on the floor hurt, or screaming at the intruder while waving a weapon around. What he didn’t expect was Katoka to be sitting down on the couch _with the intruder_ , while sipping tea _with the intruder_. The intruder didn’t seem like the type shown on the news all the time. Instead, he was wearing a kimono, at least that’s what Chuuya thought it was. Not to mention the cat that was sitting on his shoulder, underneath the man’s long silvery hair. Chuuya decided to trudge back upstairs to the safety of his room, since there doesn’t seem to be any trouble.

“Stop, Nakahara, we have something to discuss with you.” Katoka said, pointing a finger at Chuuya. “Sit down.” Chuuya gulped, taking a breath before sitting down next to the man with the cat. Katoka took another sip of tea before continuing. “This kind gentleman right here, is Yukichi Fukuzawa, the headmaster of that so called wizardry school in that letter you received.” Chuuya perked up. _So magic is real_ , he thought, until Katoka’s next sentence. “Turns out, there was a miscommunication, and the letter was actually for a boarding school. I’ve decided that you’re allowed to go, since it allows me a nine month break away from you. All expenses paid too!” Chuuya felt Fukuzawa tense next to him, though when he glanced at the man, he seemed exactly the way he was when Chuuya first walked into the room. 

“Ah, sir, how about you leave me and Nakahara discuss the rules of the school?” Fukuzawa asked, and Chuuya thought that his voice fitted his image. Calm, yet strong, as if his words left no question but kind at the same time. _How does one’s voice even do that?_ Chuuya mused, and was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Katoka had left and the man had called his name several times. 

“Sorry about that, uh, sir,” The red-head said, sheepishly running his hands through his hair once again. “Can you repeat what you said, Mr. Fukuzawa?”

“Fukuzawa-sensei.” Chuuya tilted his head, confused. Fukuzawa smiled, clearly amused, as he explained, “Call me Fukuzawa-sensei. Many of the teachers have certain ways they prefer to be addressed as, and since I am going to be your headmaster soon, you can call me Fukuzawa-sensei.”

Chuuya slouched down on the couch. “Bold of you to assume that I would join that boarding school, Fukuzawa _-sensei_.” He thought back to the letter, and sat up again. “Was there really a miscommunication? I was looking forward to magic.” Chuuya heard another laugh that came from the older male.

“No, Nakahara, there wasn’t–,” Fukuzawa started.

“Chuuya. Call me Chuuya. That man calls me Nakahara, and that just makes it ten times worse.” Chuuya made a face, glancing at the cat, noticing its brown spots on it’s tan fur. 

“Alright, Chuuya, what if I told you that cat wasn’t a cat at all, but a wizard. There wasn’t any miscommunication, but the boarding school thing was a lie for your guardian to allow you to come.” Chuuya glanced at the cat again, as if debating if that was possible or not, before the cat looked at him with its amber eyes, as if he knows what they’re talking about.

“Prove it. How can a person change into an animal anyways? Can all wizards change into cats? ” The tan cat jumped from Fukuzawa’s shoulder onto the couch, then slinked towards the kitchen. 

“Not all wizards can change into animals, and they certainly don’t all change into cats. Changing into an animal requires high-level magic, and that usually takes years of training. As for proving it to be true, you’ll need to come to Hogwarts.” Fukuzawa stood up, folding his hands into the sleeves of his kimono. “If you decide to join the school, I’ll be here tomorrow morning to help you with your school list.”

“I’ll go, I have nothing better to do after all.” Chuuya also stood up as he prepared to return to his room. “What’s so funny?” Chuuya growled at the headmaster, as he walked over to the stairs.

“Nothing, Chuuya, except for the fact that I believe your exact words was, ‘Bold of you to assume that I’ll join the boarding school, Fukuzawa-sensei,” Fukuzawa said as he allowed the cat, no _wizard_ , to climb back on his shoulders. Chuuya groaned again, as Fukuzawa took his departure, and decided he’ll go outside for a walk instead. He was halfway to the local park when he heard someone shout.

“Hey! Chuuya!” Chuuya turned around, catching a glimpse of two people, a boy with white hair and a girl with pink hair. He waited for them to catch up to him before continuing walking and chatting with them. Somehow, they reached the topic of school.

“So, Chuuya~, what classes are you taking this year? You should be in the same class as us, you know, to protect us from those bullies like you always do,” Yuan, the pink haired girl said, while the boy Shirase agreed with her. Chuuya jumped from the stone ledge he was walking on. 

“About that, apparently I’m going to another school.”

“Ehh? Another school? What about us, Chuuya?” Shirase asked, stopping.

“I’m sure you guys will be fine.”

“What school are you going to then?” Yuan said, also stopping with Shirase with her hands on her hips. 

“A magic school.” Chuuya glanced back at the two pre-teens before continuing. “Apparently I’ve been invited to Hogwarts, and it’s a school about magic. I’m going there for seven years, according to Fukuzawa-sensei.” Chuuya, realizing that the two are no longer following him, turned back. “What?”

“You, you, abnormal freak! You should be glad we accepted you to be our friend. Witch!” Yuan pointed a finger at Chuuya, and her eyes narrowed, confidence rising again. “Remember how everybody tossed you aside when you first arrived, and me and Shirase decided to be kind and helped you, not knowing that you were abnormal. You freak!” Chuuya turned around, hands in his pocket as he too narrowed his eyes.

“Shut up.”

“H-huh?” Chuuya walked off, ignoring the confused insults thrown at him from his previous friends. There he goes again, diving headfirst into something without thinking of the consequences. Why wouldn’t they think he was a freak? They had believed magic wasn’t real their entire life. Well, so had he, but he took the news surprisingly well. And instead of telling them it was a joke, he told them to shut up. Chuuya signed, running his hands through his hair again, a habit he does when he’s often stressed and confused about things. He decided to head home, where he crashed on his bed. Yeah, it's decided now. His room really is the safest place. Turns out it wasn’t. When Chuuya woke up, two men were staring at him. Fukuzawa and someone he doesn’t know.

\--

\---

Chuuya bolted up, almost hitting his head on the headboard in the process. Fukuzawa stood there, in Chuuy’s room, without the cat this time. Instead, a man with purplish-black hair stood next to Fukuzawa, with violet, dragon-shaped eyes looking down at him. They were both wearing black robes, and Chuuya can spot a stick inside the man’s cloak, along with a doll with blond hair. Hm, well that’s weird to carry around. 

“Ah, Chuuya, you’re awake,” Fukuzawa said, as he pulled the doll man back. Chuuya rubbed the last of sleep from his eyes. He watched as the man struggled away from Fukuzawa’s grip. 

“Eyy, Fukuzawa, ouch, you’re choking me,” the man said. Fukuzawa sighed, then let go of the man’s cloak.

“Mori, I told you, you didn’t have to come with me. I could have handled Chuuya myself.”

“What do you mean? I wanted to see him. Besides, I finished Dazai’s shopping with him yesterday. I’m completely free today! And I could help you see if your theory’s correct.”

“I told you, it’s just a theory. It could be completely wrong. Chuuya, after you get dressed, meet us outside.” Chuuya, confused as he was listening to the two men’s conversation, hurried to get dressed as they left. After putting on a green jacket and jeans, he hurried down the stairs. Fukuzawa and the guy Mori were arguing outside the door. When they saw Chuuya, the argument died down. “Chuuya, did you bring the list of supplies that was included in the letter?”

“Yeah, I did.” Chuuya pulled out the long list of necessities and read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

  1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)
  2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear
  3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)
  4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)



_Please note that all pupils’ clothes should carry name tags._

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the followings:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Kiku Hayashida

 _A History of Magic_ by Michio Koyanagi

 _Magical Theory_ by Kimi Mori

 _A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_ by Asuka Kishi

 _One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Arisu Goya

 _Magical Draughts and Potions_ by Riko Onishi

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Haru Mihara

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Makoto Yokota

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

“We can buy a broomstick?” was the first thing Chuuya thought of after finishing reading the list. He looked back up to the two men who were discussing this boy named Dazai. “Where are we even going?” Chuuya asked after the two men halted their conversation. 

“Yokohama Alley,” Mori answered. “I also need to pick up some stuff for my Charms class, so I’ll join you and Fukuzawa after I do that.” Chuuya had never heard of Yokohama Alley, though to be fair, he hasn’t left his neighborhood for a while now. He hoped they wouldn't have to walk for too long. He didn’t wear the most comfortable shoes. As they continued walking, Chuuya listening in on the two adults’ conversation, he realized with a start that both Fukuzawa and Mori’s clothes have changed, from their long elegant black robes into everyday clothes. _When did that happen?_ Chuuya thought. He was probably too caught up in his confusion to realize. They stopped in a dark alleyway, where both men pulled out their sticks.

“Grab onto my sleeve Chuuya.” Fukuzawa held out his arm, and Chuuya grabbed onto it with a little hesitation. The next moments happened in a flash that Chuuya can hardly process what happened. He felt as if he had been forced through a tight rubber tube at ten miles per hour. Next thing he knows, they’re standing in front of a brick wall, where both Mori and Fukuzawa were busing tapping their sticks, which Chuuya’s assuming is their wands, on the bricks.

“Aha! I found it first, Fukuzawa, you owe me two galleons.” Mori stepped aside after tapping the brick, and Chuuya watched in amazement as an archway appeared. Mori walked through the arch after collecting two gold coins from Fukuzawa, and the silver haired man turned towards Chuuya.

“Welcome to Yokohama Alley, Chuuya Nakahara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


	2. Yokohama Alley

Chuuya didn’t expect _this_. Shops lined up on the cobbled street as if pulled right out of a normal city, except people here were dressed in robes similar to the ones Mori and Fukuzawa wore, and the shops were selling stuff such as cauldrons and that sort of thing. Chuuya looked back at the archway they just passed through. It changed back into a brick wall. Honestly, Chuuya shouldn’t be surprised anymore, but he is. He also noticed that Fukuzawa changed back into the black robes he wore when Chuuya first saw him, and somehow Mori’s gone. The two walked along the street, Chuuya looking around at the shops as they did. 

“Fukuzawa-sensei, I don’t have any money for this stuff. How am I going to afford this?” Chuuya said as they entered Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions.

“The school’s paying for all the items. I retrieved the needed amount from Gringotts earlier today.”

“Gringotts?” Fukuzawa pointed towards a tall, snowy white building.

“That’s the wizard’s bank. Protected by goblins and almost impossible to break into. The gold coins are Galleons, and seventeen Sickles, which are the silver ones, equal to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts, the bronze ones, equal to a Sickle,” Fukuzawa explained as they walked into the shop. 

A squat, smiling witch greeted Fukuzawa, and then instructed Chuuya to stand on a footstool next to a boy with dark blond hair tied in a low ponytail with glasses. The headmaster then told Chuuya that he was going to pick up the needed textbooks, so Chuuya was left alone in the shop with the boy and Madam Malkin.

“Were you talking with _the_ headmaster of Hogwarts?” Chuuya turned his head, and realized that the boy was talking to him.

“Yeah, I was talking to him. The headmaster, that is,” Chuuya said, still getting over the initial shock that someone would strike up a conversation with him. The blond coughed, as if trying to gain his composure again, before introducing himself.

“I’m Doppo Kunikida. Nice to meet you.” Kunikida straightened up as Madam Malkin came over with a set of robes. 

“Chuuya.” The red-head said as Madam Malkin pinned up his own robe to the right length. 

“So, Chuuya, how’s it like, walking around with the headmaster of Hogwarts? Are you excited for the Sorting? I don’t really mind what house I get into, because all of them sound pretty decent. My parents were in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff though. One of my friend’s family came from a straight set of Slytherins, so he’s probably going there too. Ranpo wants to get into Ravenclaw, and he probably could,” Kunikida continued talking and describing his friends, even after Madam Malkin took the robes off them and placed them in their packaging. 

“Houses?”

Kunikida looked at him, surprised. “Oh. You must be muggle born or something. Houses are like groups in the school. There are four of them, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Something determines what house you go to. My parents never told me what, no matter how many times I asked.” Madam Malkin walked towards the boys, handing them their robes. Kunikida paid her four galleons, if Chuuya remembered the currency right. Before he could tell her that he doesn’t have any money, she cut him off. 

“Don’t worry about it, Fukuzawa paid for the robes, and told me to give you this pouch for the rest of your things. He got all your textbooks, but something came up so he had to leave you, but he said to meet with him in the wand shop at the very end.” Chuuya took the pouch, and almost dropped it due to its weight. He walked out of the shop with Kunikida, who offered to help Chuuya find all the necessary things. They entered the cauldrons shop, where both of them struggled to find the difference between a pewter and silver cauldron. Both of them got a set of scales, a bronze telescope, and some basic potions supplies. Soon, the wand was the only thing Chuuya needed, and Kunikida had to join his parents in Eeylops Owl Emporium. 

It took awhile for Chuuya to find the wands shop. However, when he did, it was a small, shabby shop, with a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. He entered the creaky door, relieved to see Fukuzawa and Mori already sitting there. Mori was talking with an old man, while Fukuzawa listened in on the conversation. The old man was the first one to realize Chuuya was there

“Ah yes, is this the boy you were talking about Fukuzawa?” Ollivander scooted closer towards Chuuya, seeming to observe and see through Chuuya. “Which is your wand arm? Mr. Nakahara?”

“Wand arm? I’m right-handed, if that’s what you were wondering,” Chuuya said, lifting his arm up. Ollivander said nothing, as the tape measure began moving on it’s on, measuring Chuuya’s arms. As the tape measure moved to measure his legs, Ollivander began taking down boxes from the shelves and placing them on the table. 

“That will do,” Ollivander said, and the tape measure dropped onto the floor in a crumpled heap. “Here Mr. Nakahara, try this wand. Ebony and phoenix feather. Eight inches. Fairly flexible. Take it and wave it around.” 

Chuuya lifted up his arm, and waved the wand in a figure eight. The wand was then snatched from Ollivander, who handed him another wand. 

“Try this one. Maple and unicorn hair. Ten inches. Quite whippy. Wave it around once more.”

Chuuya did, and repeated this process over and over, with Ollivander continuously giving him new wands to try before immediately taking it back. His arm was starting to get sore. The old man seemed quite happy with the mess Chuuya was causing, continuously pulling even more wands off the shelf. 

“Here, try this one. Beech wood with dragon heartstring core. Nine and a half inches. Reasonably supple flexibility.” Chuuya took the wand and a sudden warmth filled his body. He waved the wand around, and dancing spots lit up the shop. 

“Ah, bravo, bravo!” As Ollivander packed the wand, Chuuya heard him mutter, “Interesting. Interesting indeed.”

“Sorry, but what’s interesting?” Chuuya asked.

The wand maker fixed his stare on Chuuya, as if debating whether or not to tell him the information. “This dragon heartstring in this wand, was given from a special dragon. The only one of its kind. A red, serpent-like dragon, who breathes a strange mixture of fire and light. The wizards chasing after the dragon only managed to carve a section of the heart, with only two usable heartstrings connected. After nearly injuring all the wizards and killing many, the dragon fled, and to this day the Special Creatures Division is still searching for it.”

“So it’s interesting because I somehow got a wand that had a dragon heartstring from a weird and dangerous dragon?” Chuuya took the box that Ollivander gave him as Fukuzawa paid for it.

“No, no. The wand chooses the wizard. That’s only part of it. It just so happens that this wand’s twin, the only wand that contains the other heartstring, was sold yesterday,” Ollivander said, more so talking to Mori than Chuuya. “It was sold to that boy who came to the shop with you yesterday, Mori. Osamu Dazai. Ash wood with said dragon heartstring. Thirteen inches. Hard flexibility. Interesting how both wands got sold in a short period of time. Interesting, indeed.” The old man turned back to Chuuya. “Well, I expect great things from both you and that boy Dazai. Have a great day.”

As Chuuya and the two adults left the shop, he realized that Mori was staring at him, with a new interest in his eyes. 

“Fukuzawa, I think your theory might be correct after all.” Chuuya then turned around, and realized that Fukuzawa was also staring at him. The headmaster said nothing, and as they walked back towards Chuuya’s neighborhood, Fukuzawa handed him a ticket. 

“The ticket for the train that’ll bring you to Hogwarts. September 1st. Don’t be late or the train will leave without you.” They reached Chuuya’s house, said their goodbyes, and as soon as Chuuya stepped through the door, the two wizards vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have an idea on what I'm doing now. We stan inspiration. Also, did you guys see what I did with the wands there (/◕ヮ◕)/. No? Alright guess I'm going to cry in the corner now (Ｔ▽Ｔ). Did you guys also see what I did with the dragon? Alright, alright I'm going back to my corner (╥╯^╰╥). Soukoku soulmates though.
> 
> If you guys are wondering about the dragon, it's the dragon Chuuya fought in Dead Apple (︶^︶)


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ♥.

Platform nine. Platform ten. Where’s platform nine and three-quarters then? Chuuya stood in the train station, not in his robes because he decided he would change on the train, with his trunk, and was starting to panic. Should he walk around the station, and search for the platform? No, there’s only ten minutes left before the train leaves. Chuuya was going to start to lose it before he heard someone say, “Kyouka, sweetie, you’re too young to go to Hogwarts. Darling, next year. Mother said that you could come with us to see the train before I have to go to my Potions classroom and Yosano has to board the train.”

Chuuya turned around and spotted a woman with rose colored hair tied in an elegant bun, a girl around his age with a golden butterfly clip in her hair, and a younger girl with her hair in twin-tails. He walked over to the trio, carrying his trunk with no problem, surprisingly.

“Excuse me,” Chuuya said to the woman in the bun. The woman’s red eyes seemed to widen in surprise before looking at him up and down, as if searching for something. 

“First year? I’ll be your Potions teacher, Professor Kouyou Ozaki. If you’re wondering how to get to the train, you can follow Yosano over there.” The girl with the butterfly clip waved her hand, a mischievous glint in her purple eyes. Chuuya walked over to her as Kouyou began fussing over Kyouka’s hair. 

“You must be muggleborn. I’m Yosano. Nice to meet you,” Yosano held onto her trunk, as if preparing to push it. 

“Chuuya.”

“See that wall between the two platforms. We’re going to race through that. Whoever gets there first gets bragging rights.”

“We’re going...through the wall?”

“Yep. Ready?” Chuuya narrowed his eyes. Although he doesn’t trust her on going through the wall, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Yosano laughed. “You don’t have to look so suspicious. Past the wall is Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. That’s where the Hogwarts Express is. We should hurry up or else the compartments might be all taken. Ready?”

Chuuya steadied himself, ready to push off at full speed, as Yosano started counting down. Both of them bolted towards the wall, ignoring Kouyou’s surprised gasp. As the barrier became nearer and nearer, Chuuya closed his eyes, but his legs kept going. He was preparing himself to hit the wall and fall flat on his face, but that didn’t happen, so he opened his eyes. Yosano was taking deep breaths next to him, and Chuuya took a look around. 

The platform was packed with people, and Chuuya saw a scarlet steam engine waiting next to it. There were gold letters on the engine that said Hogwarts Express. Turns out the wall wasn’t solid after all. He felt Yosano tap his shoulder.

“Come on Chuuya, let’s go look for an empty compartment.” They pushed their trunks down the platform in search of an empty compartment. The duo had almost reached the end of the train when Chuuya saw Kunikida and a boy he doesn’t recognize waving from one of the compartments. 

“Yosano! Chuuya! Over here,” Kunikida continued to wave frantically, not caring about the bystanders gawking at him. As Chuuya and Yosano arrived at the compartment, Chuuya heaved both of their trunks in the compartment. He glanced around, and saw a boy eating a lollipop and a boy with mahogany hair reading a book. 

“Dazai, you shouldn’t be sitting in the luggage rack,” Kunikida lectured. Chuuya looked up at the rack, and saw a boy with curly dark brown hair and bandages around one eye sticking his tongue out at the blond boy.

“But Kunikida, it makes me feel all superior when I’m looking down at you.” This caused Kunikida to start raging and yelling at the brunette, and the image reminded Chuuya of an angry cat. [(You know, like this (￣▽￣)ノ)](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e3/f1/12/e3f1126d62e68beafd63501de62bb457.jpg) Yosano seemed used to this activity though, and pushed her trunk towards the lollipop boy. 

The bandaged brunette seemed to notice Chuuya after Kunikida calmed down. “Oh, who’s this?” he asked as he jumped from the metal rack. The brunette looked at him and put his fingers in a check mark shape under his chin before saying, “You’re quite short, aren’t you, chibi? Look, you only reach my shoulders. Have you drank enough milk?”

Chuuya blinked up at the brunette. “Ehh, who’re you calling short? I’m only eleven. I’m still growing!”

Dazai lifted his arms in defeat. “Alright, but if you decide to kill me, all the better if you can kill me comfortably.”

“What, are you just a suicidal brat?”

“You’re a brat, too.”

“I’m not just any brat, unlike you.” 

“I see. You’re a cocky, over-confident child,” Dazai said, crossing his arms and looking to the side before sticking his tongue out again. “You’re the kind of person I hate most.”

“And I hate condescending little pricks like you more than anything else in this world.” Chuuya found someone’s hand pushing him and Dazai’s face away from each other. He removed Yosano’s hand from his face as Dazai just stood there. 

“Even though this argument is fairly interesting, I prefer if you both sit down because the train is going to move soon.” Yosano placed her hands on her hips and she continued talking. “Also Chuuya, the boy reading the book is Oda Sakunosuke.” Oda lifted his hand in acknowledgment. “That’s Edogawa Ranpo, the guy with the lollipop.” Ranpo sat up straight and saluted to Chuuya before slumping down again. “And that’s-,”

“I’m Dazai,” the brunette said as he scratched his hair. 

“Dazai? I heard Mori and Fukuzawa-sensei talking about you yesterday.”

“Mmm, I hope whatever they were talking about was interesting.”

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t pay attention.”

Dazai ignored him, pulled out a red and white book from his robe, and sat down on one of the seats. Chuuya decided to sit next to him, and stared outside the window as the train began moving. He mindlessly joined in on the conversation the others were having before focusing on the boy next to him.

“Oi, what’re you reading?”

“Complete Guide to Suicide.”

“So you are a suicidal brat.”

“Yeah.” Chuuya jumped slightly as the brunette grabbed the side of his neck to pull him towards him so they’re both looking at the book. “Look, there’s a chapter on drowning. You think there’s a river near Hogwarts or something?” Dazai asked, eyes glittering in interest. Kunikida coughed into his fist again, and both Dazai and Chuuya looked up. “Ah, Kunikida, is your throat sore again? Shall I get you some cough drops? Lemon flavored ones maybe? Or throat medicine, that’ll work too.”

Kunikida glared at Dazai, though it was hard to tell due to the sun reflecting his glasses, before continuing to talk. “Chuuya is a muggleborn, Dazai. Besides, you know there’s only a lake near the castle.”

“Yeah, Kunikida, but there’s also a rumor of a giant squid that lives in the water. I don’t think it’s painless to die by giant squid.” Dazai turned towards Chuuya and tucked his suicide book back into his pocket. “You’re muggleborn? Guess that means I’ll have to follow you around and show you all the wizard ways, chibi.”

Chuuya becomes painfully aware of Dazai’s hand still on his neck, and moves to shrug it off.

“What’s a muggleborn? Also, why would there be a giant squid living in a lake near a school?” He asked after many failed attempts to get Dazai’s hand off his neck. Chuuya sighed. “Dazai.”

“What?” Brown eyes met blue ones, and they blinked at Chuuya innocently.

“Stop playing innocent. Get your hand off my neck.”

“Ahh, chibi doesn’t appreciate my kind gestures. I’m hurt.”

“Just get your hand off my neck.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“No means no.”

Ranpo removed the candy from his mouth. “Tsk, tsk. You two should stop flirting. I’m feeling single just listening to your conversation. Besides, the snacks cart is coming soon, and I won the bet, so Oda has to pay for my snacks.”

Oda huffed a breath of amusement before setting his book down. “You don’t have to remind me.”

Chuuya _finally_ removed Dazai’s hand from his neck. It felt a little sore too. He glanced at Ranpo and Oda before settling more comfortably in his seat. “What bet? Besides, only an idiot would think me and this suicidal brat would be flirting.”

The three of them looked at the duo before laughing. “Oh, please. The bet was to see if you two would get along,” Yosano said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Getting along? If you count having arguments as getting along I guess.”

“Usually, Dazai just stares at people and scares them away. Arguments with him are always better than that, trust me. And the arguments he was having with you were pretty light. I’m honestly surprised.” Oda reached into his pocket before talking to Ranpo. “Ranpo, don’t buy too many snacks.”

“No promises,” Ranpo said, before stretching and curling in his seat. 

“Chibi’s right. I wasn’t flirting with him. I was simply teaching him something.” 

Chuuya glared at him, but decided to not talk back. Instead, he asked, “How long until the train reaches Hogwarts?

“About eight to nine hours,” Yosano said. “And don’t fight with Dazai the entire time. I don’t want to go through the Sorting with a headache.” The six somehow kept a steady conversation going, with a few minor arguments between Chuuya and Dazai. The train was going past fields full of cows and sheep, and Chuuya watched the scenery, watching the fields and lanes pass by as he joined the conversation time to time. 

Around twelve, the snacks cart arrived, and Ranpo, Oda, Kunikida, and Dazai went out to the corridor while Yosano and Chuuya stayed in the compartment. Chuuya raised an eyebrow in Yosano’s direction. “You’re not going to get anything?”

“Nope. If I want something, I’ll probably steal it from Dazai. He doesn’t mind.”

“He seems like the person to mind.” The door of the compartment opened, and the three came back, with Ranpo carrying the most snacks. Dazai tossed something to Yosano before settling back into the seat next to Chuuya.

“I got you some Every Flavor Beans in case you feel like eating something later.” Dazai said before also tossing something to Chuuya. Chocolate Frogs. Chuuya unwrapped the chocolate and picked up a card that was inside. It showed a woman’s face, with long black hair, bangs and dark brown eyes. 

“Azure Messenger, also known as Nobuko Sasaki,” Chuuya read out loud. 

“You got a Dark wizard for your first card?” Dazai asked.

“Dark wizard?”

“An evil wizard.” Chuuya flipped over the card.

**AZURE MESSENGER**

Nobuko Sasaki, Currently Deceased

The Azure Messenger was the lover of the Azure King. Both Messenger and King committed suicide after Auror Yoshiaki and Kamiko Kunikida found the Azure base. The Azure couple and their followers had decided the Demon’s ideals during the War. The Azure Messenger focused on sending messages that led the culprits to their death.

Chuuya realized that someone had taken a hold of his wrist and watched, frozen, as Dazai ate the Chocolate Frog he was holding. “What’d you do that for?” Chuuya asked as soon as Dazai let go of his wrist.

“The poor frog was melting while you were reading the card. I just helped it. And prevented a mess.” Chuuya rolled his eyes, and pocketed the card. 

“Open another one and let me eat the chocolate this time.” 

Dazai reached for another Chocolate Frog, took the card and handed the chocolate to Chuuya. The red-head popped the chocolate into his mouth before reading the card Dazai was holding. 

**AZURE KING**

MASTERMIND, Currently Deceased

The Azure King was one of the Demon’s many masterminds. He and his lover, the Azure Messenger, had committed suicide by bomb due to Auror Yoshiaki and Kamiko Kunikida. Little is known about him, but he remains one of the most destructive Dark wizards.

“Who’s this ‘Demon’ the cards keep talking about anyways?” Chuuya asked, then took out his own card. 

“He was the cause of the War. My parents never told me much about him, but we’ll learn about it in third year.” Kunikida took his trunk from the luggage rack and pulled out his robes. “We should get dressed. I think the train’s almost at Hogwarts now.” As the five pulled on their long black robes, Dazai was already dressed in them, a voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

The train slowed down and then stopped, and everybody pushed themselves out the door and stood there, out onto a tiny platform. Chuuya glanced up and saw the full moon, and then heard a familiar voice. “First years, over here. I’ll be taking you to Hogwarts by boat, across the lake. No funny business now. Follow me.” Kouyou turned towards a narrow road, and many of the first years scrambled to catch up with her. Except for Dazai. Kunikida and Chuuya had to drag Dazai along, who was whining because of something he saw. 

The narrow path led to the edge of a great black lake, and on the other side of the lake was a vast castle, with its many towers and turrets. There was a fleet of little wooden boats sitting in the water, which Kouyou and the rest of the first years went to sit on. “No more than four to a boat everyone,” Kouyou warned. Chuuya, Kunikida, and Dazai hurried towards a boat and were joined by a dark-haired girl. “Everybody in? Alright, on we go.”

All the boats moved across the lake towards the Hogwarts , silent as everyone stared up at the castle in awe. Almost everyone that is. Dazai was staring at the dark-haired girl instead, with a calculating glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAIEJFIAJ it's break so I have more time to write now ٩(˘◡˘)۶. This chapter we have Dazai kinda trying to flirt and Chuuya being dense. Aha (ㆆ_ㆆ). Anyways, thanks for reading °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°.


	4. The Sorting and the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but I promise there's some important stuff in here.(￣^￣)ゞ

Chuuya and the rest of the first years stared at the old, dusty wizard hat that sat on the stool. The hat was frayed and patched, and the Great Hall was silent as if waiting for something. After the first years got off the boat and entered the castle, they were greeted by Mori, who explained the Houses and the rules of the school. The first years were told that they’ll have classes with their own House, sleep in their House dormitory, and spend their time in their House common room. Whoever has the most House points at the end of the year is awarded the House Cup. After the explanation, the first years were told to line up in a straight line and hurried outside to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was lit by candles that floated in midair over four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with golden plates and goblets, though there wasn’t any food or beverages there. The ceiling was a dark scenery dotted with stars, though most if not all of the students were also staring at the hat. For the next few seconds, there was silence. Then the hat’s brim opened up like a mouth, and started to sing:

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty, 

But don’t judge on what you see, 

I’ll eat myself if you can find 

A smarter hat than me. 

You can keep your bowlers black, 

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat 

And I can cap them all. 

There’s nothing hidden in your head 

The Sorting Hat can’t see, 

So try me on and I will tell you 

Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor, 

Where dwell the brave at heart, 

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry 

Set Gryffindors apart; 

You might belong in Hufflepuff, 

Where they are just and loyal, 

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true 

And unafraid of toil; 

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, 

If you’ve a ready mind, 

Where those of wit and learning, 

Will always find their kind; 

Or perhaps in Slytherin 

You’ll make your real friends, 

Those cunning folk use any means 

To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! 

Don’t be afraid! 

And don’t get in a flap! 

You’re in safe hands (though I have none) 

For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

Mori pulled out a scroll as the hat finished its song, and began calling names from the parchment. Chuuya didn’t pay much attention to the first few, but then Mori said, “Yosano, Akiko.” Yosano walked over to the stool, with no hint of nervousness, and placed the hat on her head. A few seconds past before the hat shouted, “RAVENCLAW!” Yosano stood up, placed the hat back on the stool, and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

“Kunikida, Doppo.” Kunikida marched forward, and put on the dusty hat. A few minutes passed before the hat said, “GRYFFINDOR!” He took the hat off, placed it on the stool, and marched to the Gryffindor table. A handful of kids went before it was Ranpo’s turn, which as soon as the hat touched Ranpo’s head, it placed him in Ravenclaw. 

“Nakahara, Chuuya.” Chuuya walked towards the stool, pretending like he had an idea on what he was doing. He placed the hat and sat there on the stool, looking into the dark inside of the hat. He tensed slightly when he heard a small voice in his ear.

“A brash, arrogant personality, huh? Though you care about people you’ve known for a long time. Also has the need to prove yourself and show off. Open-minded, you see that a lot with muggleborns. Courage, yes. Talent too. Now what House shall you be placed in?”

 _I really couldn’t care less_ , Chuuya thought. He heard the Sorting Hat chuckle in his ear. “I see. Well, let’s go with—GRYFFINDOR!” Chuuya took the hat off, and went to sit next to Kunikida, who was talking to one of the many ghosts, at the Gryffindor table. He watched as “Hagawara, Suzumi” the dark-haired girl from the boat announced as a Slytherin, Oda became a Hufflepuff, and when Dazai was called, he heard whispers throughout the Great Hall.

“Dazai? The genius?”

“Weren’t his parents killed during the War?”

“I thought I saw him with Mori one day when I went to get my supplies.” Chuuya raised an eyebrow in Kunikida’s direction before returning his gaze back to the Sorting Hat. 

“SLYTHERIN!” The hat cried. After the Sorting was completed, and everyone sat down at their correct tables, Fukuzawa stood up, and the Hall fell silent.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back to Hogwarts for those who have already been here. Before we begin the feast, I wish to remind everybody and the new first years that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to all pupils.” Fukuzawa’s gaze seemed focused on the Hufflepuff table. 

“In the second week of term, Quidditch trials will be held, and anyone interested in trying out should contact Madam Hooch. No magic should be used between classes in the corridors, and now, may the banquet begin!” Everybody watched as the gold plates began filling up with food, and as Chuuya and Kunikida began eating, the conversation between the two drifted towards Dazai.

“Since when was Dazai famous?” Chuuya asked as he picked at one of the potatoes on his plate.

Kunikida took a bite of sausage before replying. “Dazai’s parents were pretty famous wizards, before they were killed. He was announced a genius at a young age, and that’s why Mori sought him out. You probably heard Fukuzawa and Mori talk about Dazai when you went with them to Yokohama.”

“Were many people killed during the War?” Chuuya picked up his goblet to stare at the orange liquid inside. Pumpkin juice. Do they not have any water? 

“Yeah, though it was a small amount of wizards that fought against the Demon. The pureblood Nakahara bloodline was completely wiped out, and my parents said that they were in charge of guarding something. When Mori called your name during the Sorting, I was surprised that your last name was Nakahara, but the entire pureblood family was killed. That’s what the Minister said. So your last name must be a coincidence.”

“What about the thing they were guarding?”

“The Ministry said that it was still there, though my parents said they refused to show them.” 

“Mm.” The conversation drifted from the War to classes, where Kunikida was rambling on and on about Transfiguration. (“Imagine just, like, turning a piece of paper from a notebook into something you need.”) After everyone ate their fill, the students were escorted back to their dormitories; Slytherins in the dungeons, Hufflepuff in the basement near the kitchen, and Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in the towers. Chuuya stretched and yawned as he trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorms with Kunikida, who was worrying over Herbology. They reached the tower door, where the Gryffindors stood in front of a painting of a white and gold armchair. A little sign underneath the painting read, _The Invisible Man_. 

“Our tower guardian’s invisible. Makes it rather hard to sneak outside past curfew.” One of the sixth-year students told Chuuya. Kunikida stared at the sixth-year, as if pondering the thought that anyone would want to break the rules.

“Password?” the painting asked.

“Acid pops.” The painting automatically swung open, showing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. There was a fireplace in the circular room, surrounded by armchairs and seating places. Velvet curtains decorated the window. There were two spiral staircases that lead to the dormitories, where the prefects directed the first years to their assigned ones. Chuuya opened the door to the boy dorms, and saw multiple four-poster beds in the room. He spotted his trunk on the bed near the window, and headed over there, following Kunikida. Chuuya placed his trunk next to his bed, deciding he would unpack tomorrow, and fell on the bed, surprised at how soft the bed was. Before he knew it, Chuuya fell asleep.

Chuuya stared at himself. Well, what seemed to be himself that was laughing at the top of the pillar on the cliff. There was a red glow around him, his body was covered in dark red markings, and there were round red and black balls of light coming out of the wand he was holding. The fraud pointed and sent the balls towards the forest on its left, destroying it until all there’s left was ash. Another ball of light was shot towards a city, where the building erupted into flames and the cries of those caught in the disaster was heard. The fraud turned towards Chuuya, who was standing still, frozen, and another ball started forming at the tip of the wand. Chuuya stared at the twin image of himself, his face dripping in blood and a crazed grin displayed on his face. The ball of light was headed towards Chuuya, who by instinct, covered his face with his arms, and prepared himself for the blast. The ball of light seemed to be traveling in slow motion, arriving closer, and closer, and then—

Chuuya sat up in his bed in a cold sweat, his arms still held in front of his face. He glanced out the window at the full moon, breathing heavily as he let his arms fall to his side. Kunikida was still sleeping on the bed next to Chuuya, unaware of the red-head’s crisis. Chuuya laid back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. _It’s just a nightmare,_ Chuuya thought as he tried to calm himself. He tossed and turned on the bed before falling back asleep, unaware of the same tan cat that Fukuzawa had watching him from the windowsill, tail flicking in the air. The cat jumped down to the floor, and headed towards the door before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok, all the introductory chapters are done, and the chapters from now on would be longer. Hopefully. They’ve all been pretty short ;-;. Also, I used the original Sorting Hat song because uhh I can’t write songs. (╥_╥). But yes yes plot is coming soon. Hopefully. I also had such a hard time deciding if Kunikida should be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, but I decided to place him in Gryffindor because I didn't want Chuuya to be lonely. And I decided putting him in Gryffindor would help the plot more. (∩•̀ω•́)⊃-*⋆


	5. Classes and Suspicion

Chuuya, Kunikida, and Ranpo finally managed to get to the Great Hall after getting lost in the corridors multiple times. Yosano and Oda were already there, talking, or more like arguing. As the trio arrived and sat down at the table, Yosano smirked and took a bite of her pancakes. 

“Took you guys a long time to get here.”

Chuuya groaned, and slumped down on the table as his porridge arrived. “The stairs. I swear the stairs hate me. Actually, I bet the whole castle just doesn’t want me to get my breakfast.”

“It shouldn’t be that bad,” Oda said after thanking the house elf for bringing him some eggs. 

“But it was,” Chuuya complained. “Not to mention the fact that Kunikida lead us around the school in circles. Three times!”

Kunikida readjusted his glasses. “In my defense, I tried my best. Ranpo didn’t help either.”

“That’s because my intelligence is to be used for better things. Not for figuring out directions.” Ranpo poured an unhealthy amount of sugar in his porridge and stirred it. 

“Aw, did chibi get lost? Should’ve asked me to help you around the school.” Dazai slid into the seat next to Chuuya, while the girl from the boat, Suzumi, followed him. “Also this is Suzumi, I helped her on my way here.” 

Suzumi bowed her head slightly. “Nice to meet you guys.” They all introduced themselves, and Kunikida struck up a mild conversation with her, his face slightly flushed. Chuuya was about to point it out, until Dazai tried to pour a bottle of salt into his porridge. 

“Dazai! Get away from my breakfast.” Chuuya hurried to move his bowl away from Dazai and his saltshaker. Dazai pouted before resuming his actions.

“But Chuuya, your food seems so bland. I’m helping you. Again.”

“I don’t need a whole bottle of salt in my porridge—”

Chuuya was cut off due to the flock of owls that suddenly entered the Great Hall. He ducked to avoid collision with them, and Dazai took this chance to pour the salt into Chuuya’s bowl. A snowy owl fluttered above the table before dropping a large piece of paper into Dazai’s lap. Another owl, this time an eagle owl, circled the table before dropping something on the table in front of Kunikida, and barely missed Kunikida’s breakfast. Barely. Kunikida was still attacked by maple syrup. 

Dazai unfurled the paper, and skimmed through its contents. Chuuya caught the words ‘Daily Prophet’ before returning his attention towards Kunikida’s package. “What’d you get?” Chuuya asked as he took a bite of the porridge, not realizing Dazai dumped salt into it. He choked, and after swallowing it and drinking more orange juice, he glared at Dazai. 

Who pretended he didn’t do anything. Again.

If Chuuya wasn’t sure that the whole castle didn’t want him to get his breakfast, he was sure Dazai didn’t want him to get any breakfast.

Kunikida unwrapped the package that he received, revealing a green notebook with the characters ‘理想’ written on the cover. He held it up for Chuuya to see, before pocketing it. “It’s a notebook. From my parents. They said in the letter,” Kunikida held up an envelope before pocketing that too, “that I should write my ideals in it. Like what I want my school year to be like.”

“That’s boring,” Ranpo said, tilting his head back. “Just because you write stuff in the notebook doesn’t mean that it’s actually going to happen.”

Suzumi frowned, before smiling up at Kunikida. “I don’t think ideals are boring. Writing them in the notebook can help you act in ways to help your ideals come true. Besides, it gives you a sense of idea on what you’re doing.” 

Kunikida stammered on his next words, confused on how to reply. Dazai sighed, placing down his papers. “Nothing interesting in the Daily Prophet. Except for the fact that one of the Rats members decided that he would confess some things if interviewed. By one person only.”

Yosano took the papers. “Seems pretty suspicious to me.”

“Who’s the person?” Oda asked, watching as Ranpo leaned over to read the paper as well.

“Some guy named Fyodor Dostoevsky,” Yosano replied, earning a gasp from Suzumi. The six turned to face the dark haired girl.

The Slytherin girl laughed nervously, before rubbing the back of her neck. “Don’t you think it’s weird that this Dark wizard who assisted the Devil in so many ways just decided to confess to the Ministry?”

Chuuya realized that Ranpo’s eyes were opened slightly, so now Chuuya can see the green irises staring at Suzumi before replying. 

“Yeah, and apparently the Hogwarts transfiguration teacher, Professor Ace, was assigned to interview him. Seems pretty sketchy.” Ranpo turned towards Suzumi. “Do you have a connection to Dostoevsky? You had a pretty bad reaction when you heard his name.”

Chuuya caught Suzumi swallow thickly before she softly chuckled. “Yeah, he killed my mother. My dad was a muggle and my mother was a witch, and during one of the Demon’s battles she was killed. My dad was allowed to take me and return to the muggle world.” She sighed softly, before looking up at Ranpo. “Sorry to put such a damper on the mood.”

“No, don’t be,” Kunikida said as he wrote something in his notebook. “We’re sorry to hear about your mother.”

“Yeah, sorry about your mom,” Dazai said. Chuuya watched as Dazai, Ranpo, and Yosano seemed to have a silent debate with their eyes. Dazai pouted slightly after their debate, and played with the ice in his goblet of orange juice, before saying, “What was your mom’s name?”

“Masumi. Masumi Yokota before she was married.” 

“I see. Did she go to Hogwarts?”

Suzumi nodded, visibly confused. So was Chuuya. What were they even talking about? “Yeah, she was in Slytherin.” Before Chuuya could ask what the hell Dazai was doing, the Great Hall went silent. Fukuzawa-sensei stood up at the High Table, with the Astrology Professor Tayama holding a stack of papers next to him. With a simple flick of Fukuzawa’s wand, the pieces of paper were drifting towards their correct owners. 

“Your schedules for today,” Fukuzawa simply said, as the papers were floating around in the air. “Since today is the first official school day at Hogwarts, I decided to send your schedules during breakfast. For the next school days, seven schedules would be placed in each of the Houses’ common room, one for each year. There will be several copies in case some students have trouble remembering the classes. Make sure to take a look at the schedules before breakfast.”

Chuuya reached up to grab the white piece of paper spinning slowly at the top of his head. “Looks like me and Kunikida have Transfiguration first today. With the Slytherins.” Chuuya shifted the paper so he was fanning himself with it. “Unfortunately.”

Dazai shook his head. “Chuuya still doesn’t appreciate me and my very helpful helping skills. I can’t believe it.” 

Chuuya rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat, following the rest of the students as they left the Great Hall to get to class. “Can you blame me?”

\--

Ranpo had a feeling something was wrong with Suzumi. He didn’t have any proof, but he had a feeling. And his gut feelings never betrayed him, even Dazai knows that. He walked with Oda and Yosano as they left the Great Hall.

“I feel like Suzumi’s hiding something,” Ranpo started as the trio headed down the staircase that led to the dungeon, careful to skip over the vanishing step. 

“Another feeling?” Oda asked as he held onto his shoulder bag, filled with his school supplies and some of Ranpo’s snacks. 

“Yeah. Don’t you feel it too?” 

“No, maybe this is the time that your gut feelings betray you. I’m pretty sure she was just nervous, considering it’s the first day of class.” Oda waved to one of the ghosts that was flying around.

“No, I’m pretty sure Suzumi’s hiding something. If she was worried about the Dark wizard being interviewed by only one person, then her reaction would’ve been when Dazai said that,” Yosona said as they walked down the darkened stone corridor. “Instead, she gasped when she heard Dostoevsky’s name.” Yosano shrugged. “Could be nothing and we’re just worrying over something small.”

Ranpo glanced up the torches, the only source of light, before continuing. “Maybe. What class do we have right now?”

“Potions. You have a schedule for a reason, Ranpo.” Yosano pulled out her own Ravenclaw schedule and shoved it into Ranpo’s face. 

“I didn’t feel like reading it. Potions, huh? Think this teacher would be interesting?”

Oda shrugged. “Maybe? Who knows.” The three entered the Potions classroom, where they were greeted by elegant wooden desks that were lined up equally, and silver silk seats were lined up near the back wall. There were shelves filled with Potion ingredients in glass jars and containers in one side of the classroom, and on the other side of the classroom were shelves filled with textbooks, parchment and quills. In the front of the classroom was a young woman, with rose-colored hair tied neatly into a bun. The students entered the classroom, Ranpo sat next to Oda and Yosano, and once everyone was seated, Professor Kouyou began taking roll calls. 

After roll calls, Kouyou walked around the classroom, in a posture that reminded Ranpo of royalty, describing the rules of making potions. “One wrong move can cause a simple Awakening potion to become deadly. You must control yourselves during potion making in this classroom.” 

“Since today is the first day of class, we would not be creating any potions today. Instead, we will take notes on potions, such as the ingredients and methods of making one.” Kouyou walked back towards the front of the classroom, and began writing notes on the blackboard. The students hurried to take out their quills and parchment.

Ranpo doesn’t understand why he can’t put flavoring in potions. 

After Potions, Ranpo and Yosano headed towards History of Magic, where Chuuya caught up with them. He was taking deep breaths, as if he ran away from something. Fast.

“Does Dazai always do this stuff?” Chuuya asked after his breath became even.

“You mean annoy people?” Yosano asked. Chuuya nodded, running his hand through his hair. 

Ranpo shrugged, before taking a bite of his Licorice Wand. “He annoys people. Often. But usually not as much as he does with you.”

Yosano nodded, smiling teasingly at Chuuya. “Yeah, Chuuya, you must be special. Not even Dazai has annoyed us as much as he has with you, and we’ve known him for years.” Yosano placed her hands over her heart. “Oh, the betrayal.”

Chuuya sent an exasperated look in her direction. “Is that supposed to be a good thing? I don’t want enough salt to fill up the ocean in my breakfast every morning.”

Yosano laughed, and Ranpo looked around, searching for the familiar blond hair and glasses. Nowhere to be seen. “Chuuya, where’s Kunikida? Don’t the two of you have History of Magic with us? With Professor Hirotsu? Like right now?”

“Hm?” Chuuya turned towards Ranpo. “Oh, yeah, he was talking to Suzumi after Transfiguration ended. Didn’t pay attention to what they were talking about though, I was busy getting away from Dazai.”

\--

Dazai jumped back slightly from the plant Oda and him were tending to. “Oda, I’m sure that plant just tried to bite me!” Dazai poked the plant with his finger, before slowly backing away again. “Should I feed it something?” Dazai reached into Oda’s bag and pulled out one of Ranpo’s snacks. “Is chocolate deadly to plants?” 

“Dazai, I’m pretty sure the plant wasn’t trying to bite you. You’re being overdramatic.”

“But what if it bites my hands off? Then I can’t go and bother Chuuya.”

“I think Chuuya would like that.”

“Oda, you’re so cruel.” Dazai cautiously scooted back towards the plant, tweezers in hand, and went back to plucking off the thorns needed for Professor Margaret Mitchell, the Herbology teacher. 

“Sure Dazai. Also watch out, the plant’s actually going to try and bite you in the next three seconds.” Dazai fell back, barely dodging the Bijou Tentacula’s attack, and tripping over his own bag. 

“Ow.” Dazai stood up, rubbing his arm, before hiding behind Oda. “Thanks for that Oda. I don’t know how many times your Inner Eye has saved me.”

“I told you Dazai, only my great-grandmother had the Inner Eye. I only got part of it that allows me to predict five to six seconds into the future.”

Dazai shrugged. “Close enough, it saved me a bunch of times. Also, you take care of that plant. It’s going to try and eat me now.”

Dazai wasn’t lying. The plant is actually trying to eat him, he was sure of it.

As Oda continued taking thorns from the plant, Dazai fixed the bandage on his arm. “So, what do you think about Suzumi?” Dazai asked.

Oda sighed, placing the last of the thorns into a wooden jar. “Not you too. When are the three of you ever going to stop being suspicious of every person you guys meet?”

“The three of us? You mean, me, Ranpo, and Yosano?”

“Of course. Who else?”

“Can you blame us? Remember that one girl who tried to kill us for no reason?”

“She pushed you off the slide. We were six!”

“Pushing me off the slide can result in serious injury. Painful too,” Dazai said seriously, sitting down at one of the tables now that the Bijou Tentacula has been returned to Professor Mitchell. “Besides, that’s not the point.”

“Then what is?” Oda began cleaning up the supplies, placing the tweezers into a container.

“Suzumi said her mom’s name was Masumi Yokato. I never read or heard of the name Masumi Yokato or Masumi Hagawara in the records of the dead from the War.”

“I forgot you were the type of kid who would rather read records of the dead than go outside.”

“You’re missing the point here Oda!”

“Maybe her mom was one of those unnamed wizards. A Dark wizard killed her, so that could be gruesome. Suzumi also said she went to Hogwarts, so she should be in one of the school’s records.”

“Maybe.” Dazai played with his hair, clearly still suspicious.

Oda sighed. “You three really should stop this. Don’t tell me you guys are suspicious of Chuuya too.”

Dazai stretched before saying, “We are! Can’t believe you doubted the three of us. Chuuya Nakahara. Looks too much like the picture of my mom’s best friend. Orange-red hair, check. Green eyes, uncheck.” 

“Uncheck?”

“Chibi has blue eyes.”

“I don’t even know what the topic of this conversation is about anymore.”

“Don’t worry Oda. You’ll figure it out eventually,” Dazai said cheerfully as he headed off to Charms and Oda went to Astrology.

\--

Yosano sat at the desk next to Ranpo, staring at the Transfiguration professor.

Who was talking about the interview with the Dark wizard.

“As you can see, both Headmaster Fukuzawa and Deputy Headmaster Mori had assigned me to interview the Dark wizard for the Ministry.” Professor Ace turned towards the class, his purple left eye gleaming, and his ash blonde hair covering his right eye. “Now that my introductory speech is complete, let’s begin the lesson, shall we?”

Yosano rolled her eyes, before whispering to Ranpo, “You think he told this to every class he’s had today?”

“Probably.”

Yosano looked back at the front of the classroom when she heard Ace clap his hands. “Tsk, tsk, ladies and gentlemen, everyone grab you parchment and quills, we’ll start taking some notes of Transfiguration. Hurry it up, I don’t have all day.”

After taking multiple pages of notes, and Yosano being absolutely positive that her hand’s going to fall off, the professor gave each student a marble.

“Try and change these marbles into gemstones. There’s textbooks in the back of the classroom describing different types of gems to give you a better idea of what you’re transforming the marble into.”

Yosano stared at the glass ball on her desk, before heading to the back of the classroom to grab a textbook. She flipped through the pages of the textbook, choosing a random gemstone to start with. Picking up her wand and practicing the wand movements that Ace showed them on the marble, she managed to change half of the marble blue to match the sapphire on the page. 

“Ranpo, let me see your marble.”

Ranpo turned around, accidentally knocking Yosano’s textbook on the floor, his transfigured marble in the palm of his hand. 

“How did you change the texture and shape of it?” Yosano asked, picking up the book from the floor.

“I don’t know. I just did. I think I thought of the gem. I can’t change the color of it though, and only part of the marble’s shape changed.” Ranpo frowned before tossing the marble on the table. “What’s the purpose of this, anyways? Can’t I transfigure the marble into food instead?”

Yosano didn’t answer, instead placing the textbook on her desk and reading:

**Helga Hufflepuff’s Necklace**

Helga Hufflepuff, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had a wide variety of jewelry, though this particular one remains the most special. Made from amber, obsidian, and diamonds, the necklace can protect its wearer from basic spells and curses. When the necklace deems the wearer worthy of its true powers, the necklace would protect the wearer even from the Unforgivable Curses. Helga Hufflepuff was seen wearing this necklace on many occasions, and was mentioned in her journals, however, the necklace’s location remains unknown to this day.

Yosano’s attention returned to the class when another student asked Professor Ace a question, who gave them a basic show of transfiguration. Yosano swears the marble was mocking her while she struggles to transform it into a gem.

She wants to smash the marble.

\--

Chuuya laid back on the armchair, where he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Kunikida. Many of the students have decided to head outside with their afternoon off, so the common room was practically deserted. Chuuya placed his palm underneath his chin.

“What were you and Suzumi talking about after Transfiguration?”

“Nothing much.” Kunikida placed his notebook on the table next to him. “She just offered to help me plan out my ideals and stuff.”

“You almost didn’t make it to History of Magic.”

“I simply lost track of time!”

“By walking her to Herbology.”

“I—nevermind.”

Kunikida hid his face behind his notebook, and Chuuya sent a teasing smirk his direction. Taking pity on the blond, Chuuya changed the topic of the conversation.

“Professor Hirotsu said we’ll be learning about the history of Hogwarts in the next few lessons.”

“Yeah. Like the Founders and why the school was made. Most of it is theories though, the Founders didn’t record much of it. There’s some myths and stories about treasures that’s hidden throughout the castle. I’m pretty sure we’ll learn about those too.”

“Myths?”

Kunikida shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s a bunch of nonsense though, saying there’s dragons and stuff hidden in the castle. Completely illogical.”

 _Tap, tap, tap_. Chuuya turned towards the window, where Dazai’s owl was busy trying to break the glass. He opened the window, letting the white bird in, and removed the piece of paper attached to his leg. 

_Chibi,_

_Tell Kunikida and his girlfriend that there’s no river near Hogwarts. Unfortunately, my suicide attempt had failed before it even started. Also, what are you and Kunikida doing, staying inside where I can’t bother you guys? I had to send Omar to even communicate with you two._

_Dazai_

“What’s that?” Kunikida asked.

“Just Dazai. He said to tell you and your girlfriend,” Chuuya smiled mischievously as he crumpled up the piece of paper. “that his suicide attempt failed because there isn’t a river near Hogwarts. And he asked why we’re in the Gryffindor common room where he can’t bother us.”

“Him not bothering me is the exact reason why I’m in this common room right now.” Kunikida flipped to a clean page in his notebook and wrote something else down. “Also, stop referring to Suzumi as my girlfriend. We just met.”

“The two of you seem to get along great.”

“We simply share many of the same interests.”

Chuuya laughed at the expression on Kunikida’s face. “Sure, Kunikida. Come on, let’s go to dinner. Maybe we could get to the Great Hall before Dazai starts to annoy us again.”

They didn’t. Turns out Dazai was waiting outside the Gryffindor Dorm, with his red and white book, cooking up another new suicide plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, this chapter's might be confusing right now. (_ _|||). But I promise you'll understand soon. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶. Maybe.
> 
> Since I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed, update wait might take a little longer now. Just a heads up ٩(ˊᗜˋ )و. Next chapter will be up around February 22-23. Hopefully :D


	6. Quidditch, Hesitation, and Bets

Chuuya managed to make it through his first few weeks of school, finally getting through the castle without becoming lost in its many corridors and rooms. There were plenty of unused classrooms in the castle, filled with untouched desks, identical scrolls, textbooks, and stuff that he couldn’t recognize. Chuuya had gotten stuck in one of those rooms when hurrying to Charms class, the door closing on him and forcing him to answer a riddle in order to leave. 

Gryffindor and Slytherin have Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions together, where Dazai seemed to have no problem achieving the tasks assigned in each of the classes. After a few weeks of Transfiguration, and intense struggles, Dazai and Kunikida were one of the only ones to manage to change the marbles into gems, which Professor Ace had checked and kept. In Potions, however, Professor Kouyou had assigned Chuuya to keep Dazai from making toxins and poisons he found in the textbooks for his suicide attempts. Chuuya despised the detailed directions that were needed to create potions. Stir six times to the right, the textbook says. Stir less to six times and the potion becomes useless. Stir more than six times and toxic fumes start flowing out of the cauldron. Stir in the complete opposite direction and who knows what would happen? 

Chuuya really didn’t have the patience for that.

Charms class is run by Professor Mori and his assistant, Elise. When Mori entered the classroom, he placed the doll he was carrying around in Yokohama Alley in the middle of his sleek wooden desk, took out his wand, and in a flash of pale purple light, a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a red silk dress sat in the doll’s place. 

“This is Elise,” Mori had said, when he introduced her to the shocked class. The only person who wasn’t shocked by this act was Dazai. “The charm I used on the Elise’s doll was created by myself, _Vita Sexualis_. It’s a complicated charm, requiring multiple steps to complete. We will be starting with much more simpler spells, such as the Hover Charm.”

In Charms, Professor Mori constantly partnered Dazai with Chuuya, and everytime Chuuya questioned it, he would simply reply with, “Only a diamond can polish a diamond, that’s what my previous teacher had told me and Fukuzawa. I’m going to see if he was right.”

To which Dazai simply shrugged and had no explanation for, no matter how many times Chuuya asked him what Mori meant.

\-- 

On Friday, Chuuya and the other Gryffindors gathered in the Training Grounds for Flying lessons, where the other first year Ravenclaws had arrived already. There were broomsticks laid across the grassy field in straight lines. Their Flying teacher, Professor Kajii was sitting on one of the brooms in the air, wearing some type of transparent purple goggles. 

“Oho! New flying subjects today, eh?” Kajii gave the broom handle a pull and suddenly he was flying towards the group of first years. Many of the first years ducked on reflex, but Professor Kajii stopped the broom just a few centimeters before the group with immense control. To everybody’s surprise, Kajii began laughing.

“Did you really think I was going to crash into you? Oh, the human mind, such a funny thing.” Chuuya watched as the eyes behind the goggles darkened and the professor smiled. “We live in a magical world. Even the hypothesis of death can be proven wrong.” 

The first years stood there, silent, not knowing how to reply to that. Kajii clapped his hands and said, “On that note, everybody go stand by a broomstick. Hurry up now, we don’t have all day.”

Chuuya glanced down at the broom next to him, the brown twigs at the end a little bent. His attention returned to Professor Kajii who had flown back to the center of the field. The professor dismounted his broom and set it down next to him. “Alright, everybody has a broom? Good, place your hand over your broom.”

Chuuya followed the professor’s instructions, holding out his right hand loosely above the broom. The broom, as if sensing that there was something hovering over it, lifted its handle just the slightest. The Flying professor walked around, correcting students, and saying stuff like:

“Use your dominant hand, we don’t want you to drop your broom as soon as you pick it up.”

“Hold out your hand loosely. Your broom’s not going to allow you to pick it up if you’re acting like you want to strangle it.”

Kajii returned to the center of the field. “Now say ‘Up!’” 

“Up,” Chuuya said, and watched in amazement as his broom levitated to fit snugly around his hand. He scanned across the field, watching as some students, like him, had successfully received their brooms. Other broomsticks seemed to have stopped in midair, like a machine that malfunctioned. Some didn’t move at all, staying right where they were at the beginning of the lesson. Kunikida and Yosano’s brooms were in their hands, while Ranpo’s stopped in the air. Chuuya’s gaze returned to Kajii, unsure on what to do now that the broom is in his hand.

The Flying professor leaned on his own broom, watching as the students more or less retrieved their brooms. “I’ll split you guys into three groups. Those who still have problems obtaining their brooms will stay in one group. The other two groups will either practice flying in between the two trees.” He pointed to the two oak trees, about forty feet apart. “Or practice hovering and controlling your brooms over there.” He gestured towards an open space in the field. “Cushioning Charms have been placed there in case some of you fall off your brooms. First, I’ll teach you how to mount your broom.”

After the basic instructions on mounting and dismounting the brooms, and Kajii correcting the students, Chuuya, Kunikida, and Yosano headed over to the hovering space. 

“Have you guys flown before?” Chuuya asked, skipping over a tree root.

“Yeah, a bit.” Yosano shrugged. “Brooms don’t seem to like me that much.”

Chuuya mounted his broom, and pushed off with his legs. Wind swept through his hair and his robes billowed out behind him. _It’s like I’m defying gravity,_ Chuuya thought in awe. He pulled the broom handle slightly and leaned back, and the broom went up even higher. He turned the broom around before stopping it, so he was hovering about thirty feet in the air. Waiting for the other two, Chuuya looked around and spotted a group of fourth year Gryffindors walking out towards the other field across from the Flying Grounds. Apparently, Professor Kajii spotted the fourth years too, even though his back was facing the older Gryffindors. 

“Hey, Kazuki! What are the three of you doing?” Kajii’s goggles were glowing faintly.

Kazuki, a burly boy with black hair, as far as Chuuya can spot, waved. “Morning, Professor! Because of Professor Ace’s interview today, we have the period off, and Professor Hirotsu granted us permission to use the Quidditch Field.” He held up something that Chuuya couldn’t quite make out, but Kajii seemed to understand.

“Well if the Head of your House granted you permission, I have no complaints. Make sure the Beaters don’t enter the Forbidden Forest, or you could put up Barrier Charms. Don’t let the Snitch go either.”

“We know, we know. Besides, we’re still looking for a Seeker.. Makoto left the team because of her N.E.W.T.s. Kayo graduated this year, so we’re also looking for a Beater at the Quidditch tryouts.”

“Makoto left the team? A shame, really. She had such a talent with a broom.”

“She donated her Nimbus to the team as well. In case we find a new Seeker.”

“Very well. Off you go now!”

Chuuya turned towards Yosano and Kunikida, who’s broom is a bit wobbly. 

“How did he spot those three with his back towards them?” Kunikida asked, face focused as he struggled to keep his broom still.

“Probably something to do with those goggles.” Yosano explained as she flew next to Chuuya.

“What Quidditch?” Chuuya asked, watching as two of the fourth years passed a bright red ball back and forth. The other fourth year, Kazuki, was holding onto a small bat, chasing after a black ball, and hitting it towards a dummy at the edge of the field. Chuuya’s eyes widened slightly as the dummy moved on it’s own, keeping it’s distance from the other two while creating a challenge for Kazuki. 

“Quidditch is a type of wizard sport. Seven players to a team,” Kunikida explained, managing to keep his broom under control. “Three Chasers pass the red ball, Quaffle, back and forth, and try to shoot it through hoops, like the ones at the end of the field. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through a hoop. Two Beaters chase after the two black balls, the Bludgers, and try to hit them towards the other team while preventing the Bludgers from hitting his own team—gah—” 

Kunikida’s broom decided now was a great time to try and flip itself around.

“The Keeper is the one who guards the hoop and tries to prevent the Chasers from scoring the Quaffle. There’s only one Keeper guarding all three hoops. The last player’s the Seeker. They chase after the Snitch, a golden ball with wings that’s very small. They're kind of just thrown into the mess and are the type that’s like move first, think after when it comes to the Snitch. The Snitch is worth 150 points, and it ends the game.” Yosano continued for Kunikida. “They can’t have someone who hesitates when they see the Snitch or else the other team’s Seeker might get it first. Seeker’s usually have the most serious injuries during Quidditch matches.” 

“Whichever team gets the Snitch usually wins. The Houses have tournaments every year, and whoever wins gets the Quidditch Cup,” Kunikida added in after his broom became upright once again. “Also, Chuuya, how is your broom so still?”

Chuuya glanced down at his broom, and realised that Kunikida was correct. His broom was perfectly still in the air, and even Yosano’s broom was twitching a bit. “Uh, I don’t know. Maybe don’t grip the broom that tightly, Kunikida.”

“I see.” Kunikida’s grip loosened, and his broom calmed down slightly. 

The three of them stayed at the hovering station for a while, chatting about whatever topic popped up. Chuuya caught the group that stayed with Professor Kajii disperse, and angled his broom downwards to join Ranpo, who was flying towards the two oak trees. The other two followed him.

“Finally got your broom to work, Ranpo?” Yosano said, teasing Ranpo as she flew beside him.

Ranpo frowned slightly, before throwing his head back. “It’s the broom’s fault. I didn’t have any trouble with my broom back at home.”

The four headed towards the small group of wizards at the base of one of the looming oak trees. They were all either in a line, talking, or flying between the two trees. Chuuya dismounted his broom, and stood in the line. His gaze returned to the Quidditch Field, where Kazuki was struggling a bit with the Bludger. Soon it was Chuuya’s turn to fly between the trees. As he mounted his broom and was preparing to push off, he heard gasps coming from the students. 

The Bludger Kazuki was chasing had crashed into a large wooden crate on the ground, releasing another Bludger and something that glinted in the air. A small golden ball with wings, fluttering around in the air. The Snitch.

“Kazuki!” Kajii scolded as he hopped on his broom to help the fourth years round up the two Bludgers. Instead of watching the problem that was unfolding on the Quidditch Field, many of the first years were staring up at the air, looking for something.

“Where’s the Snitch?”

“I swear I just saw it a minute ago.”

“Did it disappear?”

Something hovering over a large branch in the oak tree caught Chuuya’s eye. By pure instinct, he pushed off the ground, the feeling of flying returning as he chased after the glittering golden Snitch. But as soon as Chuuya almost grasped the Snitch, the golden ball took a sharp left and soared across the field. He focused on the Snitch, completely tuning out the voices of those below him. The wings took the ball even higher in the air, so Chuuya can now see the top of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted something heading towards the forest, though he didn’t question it. His attention returned to the Snitch, which decided to streak back down to the ground, increasing speed as it reached closer and closer to the field. Chuuya allowed his broom to chase after it, making a sharp dive following the Snitch’s path. 

“Catch it with your robe sleeve!” Chuuya heard. Confused, Chuuya pulled down his black robe sleeve so it was covering his hand as the Snitch made a sudden swoop up. He clenched his teeth as his foot caught the ground, slight pain spreading to his ankle, and grabbed the Snitch with his fabric-covered hand. He stopped his broom as Kazuki and Kajii headed towards him. 

Chuuya dismounted his broom, standing there with the Snitch in his hand, unsure of what to do. He felt like someone who was just pushed into the spotlight, multiple pairs of eyes burning into his back. He sighed, running his free hand through his hair. Looks like he rushed into a situation without thinking about the consequences again. The Snitch’s silver wings fluttered in his hand, continuously trying to fly away to freedom. Chuuya felt someone vigorously shake his free hand, and gazed up to see Kuzuki’s grateful face, who looked relieved at the fact that the Snitch was caught.

“Thank god, thank god. You saved me from the Captain’s wrath. He would’ve murdered the entire team if he found out we lost the Snitch.” Chuuya’s arm started to feel like jelly, with the amount of shaking Kazuki was giving it. He passed the Snitch to Professor Kajii’s gloved hand, who carefully placed the golden ball back to its correct place in the wooden crate. The red-head stood there, listening to the fourth year Beater rambled on and on about how appreciated Chuuya’s gesture was. 

“Kazuki.” The Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Ryuro Hirotsu strided towards the section of the field where a small crowd had gathered around the fourth year and Chuuya. “When I said you were allowed to occupy the Quidditch Field, it should’ve been clear that you weren’t supposed to bother Professor Kajii’s class.”

Kazuki released Chuuya’s hand before bowing his head slightly. “Apologies, Professor. Unfortunately, one of the Beaters had struck the wooden crate and released the other Beater and the Snitch. Thankfully, Professor Kajii helped us retrieve both of the Beaters.” He gestured towards Chuuya. “This first-year over here has helped us retrieve the Snitch. Saved us from Satoshi’s wrath too.”

Professor Hirotsu turned his gaze to Chuuya, and Chuuya can spot his own reflection in the glass of the silver monocle the professor wore. “Ah, yes. Chuuya Nakahara. I saw you dive forty feet from the air to chase after the Golden Snitch as I was walking from my History of Magic class. Interesting. Perhaps…” His attention returned to the crowd, and Hirotsu checked his watch before continuing. “This class had ended ten minutes ago. I believe you Ravenclaws have Astrology right now, and Gryffindors have Potions. Head to your classes. Chuuya, Kazuki, follow me.”

Chuuya swore he saw Kajii wink at him as he followed the History of Magic professor to the castle. As the three of them walked through one of the main corridors of the castle, Hirotsu asked, “Kazuki, what class does Satoshi have right now?”

“I believe Charms, Professor.”

The two students followed Hirotsu up three flights of stairs to the Charms Corridor. He knocked on the door that leads to the Charms classroom before opening it. “Professor Mori? May I borrow Satoshi for a moment?”

“Of course, Hirotsu. Satoshi?” A slim teenager with brown hair and hooded green eyes stepped out to the corridor. Chuuya realized with a start that it was the same sixth-year who told him that the Invisible Man made it hard to sneak out past curfew.

“Morning, Professor Hirotsu. Is there something you need?” 

“Good morning Satoshi. Follow me, I have something to discuss with you.” Satoshi fell into step with Chuuya and Kazuki, sending curious glances to both of them. Hirotsu led them into an empty classroom before nodding towards the fourth year Beater. “Satoshi, Kazuki may have possibly found you a new Seeker for the Gryffindor team.”

Kazuki looked up in alarm. “What—Professor what do you mean?”

“Please explain to Satoshi what happened on the fields.”

Chuuya sat on one of the empty desks as Kazuki began explaining the Bludger incident. When the fourth year finished his story, he breathed a sigh of relief as the captain turned to face Chuuya. “First time flying and caught the Snitch from a forty feet dive? But Professor, the first-year rule?”

“I’ll talk to Fukuzawa. Of course, you still have to let other wizards tryout. But if Fukuzawa agrees to the terms and you fail to find a Seeker, Chuuya here might be interested.” 

\--

Dazai lied across the table at the library after reading his book for the twentieth time. Due to Professor Ace’s interview, it was a free period during Transfiguration, so Dazai, Chuuya, Kunikida, and Suzumi took refuge in the library. The four were completing homework, and Dazai watched as Chuuya flipped through his Charms book before successfully casting a Levitation Charm on his quill. 

“You’re doing better at this than I thought you would.” Dazai said, plucking the quill from the air. 

Chuuya pursed his lips slightly as he picked at his book. “Yeah, surprisingly I get the hang of this.” His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned towards Dazai. “Wait, was that supposed to be an insult?”

“Tsk, tsk, Chuuya can’t even take a compliment.” Dazai twirled the quill in his hand. “I probably do better than you in all the subjects though.”

The red-head let out a small chuckle. “Sure, Dazai.” He returned to his book, flipping through its contents once again.

Dazai frowned slightly. Usually Chuuya would start arguing with him and making sarcastic comments. He poked the side of the shorter boy’s head with the feather quill. “I bet I’ll have better grades than you for the exams at the end of the year.”

“As if.”

“Promise? The one who gets the worst grade out of the two of us has to obey one order from the winner, like a dog.”

“Fine. As long as you don’t back out when you see the results.”

Dazai smiled slightly, before returning to his own work. He heard footsteps approach the table, and lifted his head up to see Kunikida and Suzumi heading towards them, each carrying a stack of books. “Doing some light reading?” Dazai asked, tilting his head like an owl. 

“We found some stories about the castle,” Suzumi said brightly. “They’re interesting. Look at this book.” She held up a gold-covered book, with a purple tree design at the front and a black ribbon sticking out of it. “It was the only one on the shelf. Well, the only one that we could find. It’s supposed to be a copy of Hufflepuff’s journals, only including the entries she wrote about Hogwarts.” She beamed. “I thought it’ll be useful to help Kunikida with his notebook. And it’ll include information for our History of Magic assignment.”

Dazai felt movement beside him, and looked to the side to see Chuuya standing up. “Speaking of the History of Magic class, I need to find some more information for that essay.” Dazai stood up and followed him, and when Chuuya sent him a look, he simply shrugged.

“I also need to complete the history of Hogwarts essay. Besides, all the Hogwart books are all in the same section.” The two of them began browsing through books on the shelves, occasionally picking up books such as, _Hogwarts: The Founders, Secrets and Suspicions of Hogwarts,_ and _Hogwarts: A History._

Dazai watched, amused, as Chuuya tried to grab a book that was on a higher shelf. Being the wonderful, nice, and extremely helpful person he was, he reached over and grabbed the book for Chuuya. _Myths, Legends, and Treasures of Hogwarts_ the thin, leather, brown book read. He handed it to the shorter red-head. 

Usually, when people do stuff like this, they’re usually thanked.

No, instead, Chuuya _kicked_ him. Hard.

“Ouch, Chuuya, I was helping you. You should’ve thanked me instead of kicking me.” Dazai rubbed his shin, and hopped away as Chuuya was about to kick him again.

“I could’ve gotten the book myself, idiot.”

“Chibi, stop lying to yourself. You were meters away from the book. I, being the helpful person I am, grabbed the book for you because I was tall enough. Instead of thanking me for my kind gesture, you kicked me.”

“Whatever.”

The two of them headed back towards the table, where Kunikida and Suzumi were surrounded by open books. Dazai and Chuuya settled back into their seats, returning to the work at hand. 

“Hey Chuuya, what did Professor Hirotsu say to you when Flying Class ended?” Kunikida asked after a bit.

Chuuya picked at his book again. Dazai realised what was wrong. Chuuya was _hesitating_. “Come on.” Dazai poked Chuuya in the head again. “It can’t be that bad.”

Chuuya sighed. “We were talking about Quidditch.”

“Like him explaining Quidditch to you?” Dazai asked, returning his attention to his paper.

“No, like joining the Quidditch team. Like as a possibility.”

Kunikida set his book down. “Well?” he inquired. “Do you dislike flying or something? Is that why you're acting differently? Also, what about the first year rule?”

“I’m acting differently?” Chuuya asked, confused. “I don’t dislike flying. Professor Hirotsu said that he’ll talk to Fukuzawa-sensei about the rule. Something about this might help with Fukuzawa’s theory or something. But I’ve never played Quidditch or with a team before. And they’re all expecting something from me just because I caught the Snitch.”

“From a forty-feet dive.” Dazai added in.

“That’s exactly why they’re all expecting something from me. And how do you know that?” 

“Ranpo and Yosano told me. Along with some other stuff. ” Some pretty _important_ other stuff.

“Besides, you’ll be fine Chuuya,” Suzumi said. “I thought something bad happened.”

“Yeah, I thought something hurt your stupid pride there.” Dazai poked Chuuya’s head again, who didn’t really seem to mind.

As the free period came to an end, and Dazai had to head to Astrology, he noticed that both Suzumi and Chuuya had opened up to a page that read ‘The Founders' Room’. He didn’t pay much attention to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE I uploaded this two days late. (」°ロ°)」. Pain. I really didn't expect so much work first day back from break, but here we are. Homework. ( ´･･)ﾉ(._.`)
> 
> Anyways, next chapter would be up as soon as possible. Maybe in a week or so.
> 
> ＜(。_。)＞.


	7. Secrets on Halloween

Chuuya didn’t expect mail on the second day of October.

He really didn’t. One moment he was eating and listening to the usual flock of wings enter the Great Hall. He watched as Dazai received his Daily Prophet, like every other day. At the very front of the newsletter, there was a picture of Professor Ace seated in front of a man wearing a white ushanka hat. There were cards, poker chips, and something that looked strangely like a collar on the table in between the two men. Fyodor’s hands were bound up, and the two seemed to be discussing something. 

According to the Headmaster, the interview Professor Ace was taking longer than expected, so Transfiguration class had been suspended. In the Daily Prophet, it states that Fyodor was apparently talking in riddles, and the Ministry were trying their best to figure it out.

Ranpo shook his head in disappointment when Dazai read this part out loud. “Send me in there and I would’ve solved it in minutes. If I wanted to.”

Ranpo received his daily new stack of snacks from a duo of barn owls. Chuuya continued eating his pancakes, recognizing the typical routine of the mail. He yawned. The red-head didn’t sleep very well last night, constantly waking up in the middle of the night hyperventilating because of a dream. He couldn’t exactly remember what the dream was about. All he remembered was a black orb with a purple eye in the middle of it, glowing red in front of him, and his hand had reached out to grab it. No, it wasn’t his hand. It was somebody else’s hand, a soft, luminous yellow hand, which had tried coaxing him to retrieve the orb, before, in a hurry, grabbed it themselves. The hand then shoved the thing into his hands, and he had watched it disappear into his chest before the hand picked him up, and then dropped him… somewhere.

Weird. Chuuya couldn’t recall where the hand had dropped him.

His tired eyes widened slightly as one of the school’s owls flew in front of him, carrying a red envelope. Well, this was new. The owl dropped the envelope on his pancakes before flying off, brushing its feathers against Kunikida and Yosano’s head.

Chuuya picked up the envelope, one corner drenched in maple syrup. He teared open the red paper, revealing neat handwriting on a piece of smooth parchment.

_Chuuya,_

_Meet Satoshi at the Quidditch Field after dinner at six. He wants to see you fly on the spare Nimbus before deciding the Seeker. Good luck._

_Professor Hirotsu_

Chuuya stared at the paper in his hand before tucking it in his robe pocket. _Well,_ he mused, _I could give it a try._

During his last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Fukuzawa was discussing the different dueling techniques, Chuuya spotted a thick red line snake down the palm of his left hand. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he was seeing things correctly, but when he opened his eyes again, the red line was gone.

Was he hallucinating?

“Chuuya? Are you alright?” Fukuzawa asked, pausing in his lesson.

Chuuya blinked. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” The red line was back, now sliding down his arm before disappearing into his robe sleeve.

No, he wasn’t hallucinating. Did someone jinx him?

Fukuzawa stared at him for a bit, before continuing. Chuuya briefly thought back to the reason why Fukuzawa was teaching the Defense class. Something about the previous Defense Against Dark Arts teachers and The War? Chuuya can’t really think clearly right now. 

Why does he want to completely _obliterate_ everything right now?

He shook his head. _Focus._ He should probably eat a little more.

Chuuya didn’t. Dinner came before the meeting with Satoshi, so instead of eating, he played with the potatoes on his plate. He did eat some, because of the gaze Kouyou seemed to give him at the High Table. Honestly, the Potions professor seemed to act more like an older sister to Chuuya than a teacher. Once six o’clock arrived, Chuuya, ignoring questions asked by his friends, headed off to the Quidditch Field to meet up with Satoshi. 

Chuuya walked down the steps towards the grassy field, fireflies following him. The sky was painted with an array of different colors, and he noticed an owl flying away from the Hogwarts West Tower. He walked inside the glass stadium, looking around at the hundreds of seats that were raised in the stands. He has a better look at the three golden hoops at the end of the field now. Chuuya tenses as he hears faint footsteps around him. No, they sound more like…

Horses.

Chuuya whipped around, only to be faced with the empty entrance of the stadium. There doesn’t seem to be anything there. He rubbed his temple. He _definitely_ should have eaten more at dinner.

“Chuuya , are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost.” Satoshi walked from the entrance of the stadium, carrying two broomsticks and the wooden crate.

“I think I heard… horses?” Chuuya asked uncertainty as the Quidditch Captain handed him one of the brooms. He held it up it’s mahogany handle, which had slight scratches and dents. Nimbus Two Thousand was written in gold letters at the top. The broom seemed to be in good shape, although a bit beaten up, fitting smoothly in the palm of his hand.

“That’s probably just the centaurs. There’s a centaur colony that lives in the Forbidden Forest. They don’t interact with wizards much. They follow the pattern of the stars or whatever.” Satoshi opened the wooden crate, revealing the four balls of Quidditch. “Now, I’m assuming you already had someone explain to you about Quidditch. Do you have any questions?”

Chuuya started to shake his head, before realizing something. He turned towards Satoshi. “Professor Kajii told me to grab the Snitch with my robe sleeve. Why did he say that?”

Satoshi picked up the Snitch. “The Snitch has flesh memories. We usually use a new Snitch for each official match between the houses. We use old ones for practice though. Professor Kajii must’ve thought this one was new.” He placed the Snitch back into its correct place before retrieving his own broom.

“We’ll be using golf balls just in case you wouldn’t be able to catch the Snitch.” Satoshi picked up a pouch. “Though I highly doubt that.” Chuuya nodded, pushing off his broom into the air. As Satoshi began tossing and testing Chuuya’s skills, the conversation drifted towards their first meeting.

“You were the sixth year who told me that the Invisible Man made it hard to sneak out past curfew.” Chuuya pulled his broom to catch the golf ball that Satoshi threw, almost flipping upside down before tossing the ball back to the sixth year. Chuuya couldn’t see in the dark, however, the Quidditch Captain had a look of surprise on his face and turned his head towards one of the large beech trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

“Yeah. Who would’ve thought you would be trying out for Seeker?” Satoshi tossed another golf ball towards Chuuya, who caught it with ease. “I figured it out purely by accident. One of the Gryffindor upper years discovered that the Invisible Man always faces the left, and there’s a mural of the four founders down the corridor there. There’s a secret passage, if you can find it, and it leads you to the second floor Charms Corridor.” 

Chuuya eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you telling me this?”

Satoshi froze mid-throw, the golf ball dangerously loose in his hand. He shrugged before preparing to toss the ball again. “I’m not sure. Do what you want with that information.” He threw the ball in a vertical spike down towards the ground, distracting the red-head. As the first year chased after the sphere, Satoshi stole a glance at the beech tree again, spotting a thumbs up from the shadows.

Soon the two wrapped up the training, or testing, and Chuuya handed the Nimbus back to Satoshi before heading back towards the school. Satoshi left the stadium and ducked behind the beech tree to be greeted by the sight of Mori sitting on the grass, half-asleep. Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder.

“Aargh—oh evening Satoshi,” Mori said as he stood up, brushing loose leaves from his robe. “I’m assuming everything went well?”

“You were listening in on the conversation, Professor Mori. It was easier than I thought it would’ve been.”

“Yes, indeed. It went much smoother than I originally thought.” 

“Rintaro!” Satoshi saw Elise run up to Mori, before crossing her arms. “Where are my pumpkin pastries?”

Mori bowed in apology towards the girl, promising her the pumpkin pastries when they returned to the teacher chambers. Satoshi stood there, watching as the two began arguing. Actually, it was more like Elise complaining and Mori apologising. 

“Professor, why did you tell me to tell Chuuya about the secret passageway? Also, why during at the Quidditch field? I was going to take Professor Hirotsu’s word that Chuuya caught the Snitch from a forty-feet dive.”

Mori looked up from where he was kneeling on the ground. He smiled lightly. “Sometimes you just have to follow the stars and the knowledge you have. Who knows, Chuuya might need it. And as for why here, doesn’t it allow you to see Chuuya’s skill in person while giving us the perfect chance to tell him the passage?”

He stood up, and he and Elise began returning to the castle. “Also, Satoshi?” Mori asked.

“Hm?”

“This stays between us. I can’t promise you I'll be able to protect you if they found out you used secret passages after curfew. Make sure you keep quiet.” Satoshi nodded to show his understanding, and headed towards Kajii’s office to return the four balls. 

“Who knew I would be taking after centaurs?” Mori mumbled as he and Elise went to get the pastries. He stared outside the window in the kitchen. “But the stars do seem to be telling something.”

\--

On Halloween, Kunikida was greeted in the face by a bat when he entered the Great Hall. Literally. A bat flew into his face, almost knocking his glasses off his face. Oh, and he was also greeted by Chuuya and Dazai bickering. Once again.

Wonderful.

Kunikida sat down at one of the long wooden tables, half-heartedly listening to Dazai’s “Oh Chuuya, you’re just jealous of me.” He smiled slightly at the expression on Yosano’s face.

“How long have they been arguing?” Kunikida asked, watching as Yosano began scratching the table with her knife.

“Since I arrived. And the topic was switched around so much I can’t even keep up with it.”

“Mm, I can imagine.” Kunikida opened his notebook, skimming through the pages. Send Ranpo and Odasaku their birthday presents, from himself and his parents. Completed. Kunikida glanced down at the watch on his wrist. He has exactly five minutes and fourteen seconds before he has to prepare to leave for Charms class. Then he has precisely three minutes to walk to the class. 

“Good morning,” Suzumi said.

“Morning. You still have that book?” Kunikida asked, taking in the golden book Suzumi clutched in her hand.

Suzumi shrugged. “It’s interesting. Besides you never know if you might need some information and knowledge from Hufflepuff.” She sent an exasperated look towards Dazai and Chuuya’s direction. “Looks like they’re bickering again. About what this time?”

“I think they’re arguing about the Potions assignment. I’m not really sure.” His attention returned to his watch. “Come on Suzumi, let’s drag those two idiots off to Charms class.”

In Charms, Professor Mori decided to pair the students up to practice a new charm, a stronger version of the Hover Charm. Kunikida frowned at the feathers placed in front of him and Dazai. _Wingardium Leviosa huh?_

“Wingardium Leviosa,” Dazai said in a bored tone, and Kunikida watched as a pale yellow beam connected with the feather. Dazai twirled his wand around, allowing the feather to move in a spiral shape upwards. Kunikida returned to his own feather repeating the incarnations. A similar beam attached itself to the feather. 

“Should I send this feather to chibi, Kunikida?”

“He won’t appreciate that.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be fun—oh—.” Dazai reached over to grab the feather that he lost control over, accidentally tripping over his feet and bumping slightly into Kunikida. Kunikida watched in surprise as his own feather started falling, the faint beam shining a bright sky blue before dissolving. He lifted up his arm, staring at the wand in his hand. He was _sure_ that his concentration was _mainly_ on the feather, even when Dazai bumped into him. So why did the spell stop working? And why did it change into a light blue before it stopped?

“Sorry about that, Kunikida.” Dazai held up the feather. “Must have lost concentration or something. Are you alright?”

Kunikida ignored him, casting the spell on his feather once again. The pale beam returned. “Poke me or something.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just poke me.” Dazai, confused as ever, poked Kunikida slightly. The feather stayed still in the air, and when a few seconds passed without anything happening, Kunikida sighed.

“Guess nothing’s happening.”

“I don’t think you’re ok.”

“I’m fine, just thought you bumping into me had something to do with my magic dissolving while turning blue.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

Dazai stared at him, before shrugging and returning to his work, this time successfully sending his feather to Chuuya. 

That conversation was long forgotten as Kunikida entered the Great Hall again, this time for dinner. The Great Hall was redecorated entirely, bats flying from the walls and ceiling, orange pumpkins of different shapes and sizes dotted around. There were black cauldrons at the ends of each table, filled to the brim with different candies. 

Half of it would be all taken by Ranpo, Kunikida was sure.

When everyone settled down at a table, the banquet appeared in front of them on golden dishes. Casual conversations floated around, changing from Quidditch, to grades, to food, to vacations, to families. Kunikida was in the middle of cutting his roasted pork when Chuuya stood up. 

“Where are you going?” Kunikida inquired.

“The library. This person,” Chuuya gestured at Dazai. “Reminded me of our bet.”

Dazai let out a surprised gasp that sounded extremely fake. Kunikida rolled his eyes. Dazai probably planned all this to get Chuuya to do something. “You’re going to the library? Well, I’m coming with you. As if I’ll lose and be forced to take an order from you.”

Kunikida sighed, also standing up. If he left those two alone, without any teachers or prefects, they’ll probably start arguing and destroying the castle. Which is something Kunikida doesn’t want. “I’ll come with you two.”

“Ah look, Kunikida is going to keep us company Chuuya. How kind of you.”

Kunikida rolled his eyes once again and pushed up his glasses as the three of them exited the Great Hall with a small group of students. “If I left you guys alone, imagine what would happen.”

“Good things only.” Dazai said, jumping lightly as they headed towards the corridor the Hogwarts Library was located at. 

“What’s the bet that you dragged Chuuya into, Dazai?”

Dazai huffed. “For your information, I didn’t drag Chuuya into it. He agreed to it himself. It’s a bet about the exams.”

Kunikida raised an eyebrow in Chuuya’s direction. The red-head sighed, playing with his hair. “Jumping into situations without rethinking the fact that Dazai’s a genius wizard kid? Yeah.”

“Regrets?” Dazai asked, playfully running around Chuuya.

“I joined the bet, the least I could do is win, Dazai.”

“As if.” The brunette turned to Kunikida. “How about you Kunikida? How high do you want to place in the exams?” Kunikida opened his mouth to answer before Dazai cut him off. The bandaged boy shook his head. “Why bother asking when it’s probably all in here?” 

Kunikida spotted his notebook in Dazai hand, who began flipping through its contents. He dug through his robe pockets, before starting to chase Dazai around the hallway. “When did you take my notebook?” 

“Wah, Kunikida, you’ve written all the way to third year? Do you really plan on following everything in here?”

“Give me back my notebook,” Kunikida said, strangling Dazai’s neck as the brunette continued flipping through the pages.

“Oh look, ‘My Ideal Wo—’” The notebook disappeared from Dazai’s hand, and Chuuya snapped the book shut. “Ah, chibi, you’re ruining my fun.”

Chuuya smirked, rolling his eyes. “Am I now? Here, Kunikida.” The red-head handed him the notebook. Kunikida leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

“Thanks.” Chuuya nodded once turning to Dazai, placing his hands on his hips.

“Dazai, we were supposed to be going to the library. Not arguing in the middle of the corridors.”

“Yeah, I know that. But this makes it more interesting, doesn’t it?”

“Whatever. Ready to go, Kunikida?”

Kunikida nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” He pushed off the brick wall, hearing something click behind him. He heard the two first years in front of him suck in a breath.

“What are you two looking at?”

Kunikida turned around to be greeted by a dark tunnel. Where there was _supposed_ to be a brick wall in its place. 

\--

Dazai stared at the arched passage. One moment there was a normal Hogwarts wall, the next this tunnel appeared. He tilted his head. Now, what could’ve caused this?

There were many secret passages located around Hogwarts, Dazai knew that. However, the possibility of Kunikida randomly finding this one as they were heading towards the library were low. He checked their surroundings. Kunikida is directly across from a painting of a sleeping Circe in white robes, who was holding onto a brown leather book.

“Lumos.” Dazai turned around, spotting Chuuya with a lit up wand, where both him and Kunikida were looking inside the passage.

“There are torches along the walls, but they aren’t lit. The floor is stoned, and there's a door at the end of the passage,” Kunikida announced.

“Should we enter?” Chuuya asked, uncertain.

“We shouldn’t. If we enter right now, somebody might notice we’re gone.” Kunikida glanced around, wary of the situation they’re in right now. “However, should we just leave it here? Somebody for sure would notice that it would be here, either during patrol or in the morning.”

“We have a few choices.” Dazai said, stretching and looking extremely bored, tracing the lines on the wall. “One, we could get a teacher, which I’m against, because that would be boring. We could ignore the tunnel. Also boring. We could also enter the tunnel right now. I don’t suggest we do that either, because we have limited knowledge and there’s only three of us.” 

The brunette sent a sinister smile in their directions. “Or, we could come back later. After curfew.”

“After curfew? Dazai, are you insane?” Kunikida shook his head. “Pointless questions. Dazai, you are insane.”

“Don’t you think it’ll be better if Ranpo was here? Besides, it’s our safest bet right now if we want to explore this thing. We have to decide quickly too.”

“Why?” Chuuya asked.

“Look around, chibi. The passage is closing.” Dazai pointed to the top of the arch, where the brick wall was slowly reappearing again. He shrugged. “Guess we’re coming back then.”

“Can’t we just reopen it again?” Chuuya asked, pressing each individual brick.

“I’m pretty sure there’s a time limit or something on these things. Besides, there’s a rare chance the passage would just disappear.”

“How can you be sure that Ranpo would agree to help us?” Kunikida asked, brushing dust off his sleeves.

“This’ll be interesting for him. We could always use bribery.”

“Besides, too late now for any other decisions,” Chuuya said, watching as the brick wall reappeared as the last of the passage vanished. “Nox.” 

Chuuya distinguished the light from his wand. “We should really head to the library now.”

“We have an hour and a half before it’s curfew.” Kunikida set down his watch arm. 

“Great!” Dazai said, smiling. “I’m definitely going to win that bet.” He successfully dodged Chuuya’s punch this time. 

At the library, Dazai headed over to the Hogwarts records. _K, L, M_ … Dazai pulled a thick, gray book from the shelf. He opened the book on one of the many tables in the library, skimming through some of the contents. _Masumi, Masumi, Masumi Yokato…_ nowhere to be found. Looks like he has something other than the passage to explain to Ranpo and Yosano now. _Interesting,_ Dazai mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who just read some summaries about Storm Bringer ╥﹏╥. I couldn't read the actual thing but the summaries were h u r t i n g me.  
> -  
> Also, every time I open my IG feed, I just see so many amazing BSD theories and analyzation and I'm like ＼(°o°／). And then I try and see how I can incorporate this into my writing before I remembered I was writing a Hogwarts AU, not in the normal BSD setting.  
> -  
> I keep on feeling these chapters are too short for some reason (´･-･`).  
> -  
> ︵‿︵‿(°▽° )︵‿︵‿
> 
> There's a new snake arm wiggler in town, move over Dazai.  
> -  
> Anyways, thanks for reading ___〆(・▽・)

**Author's Note:**

> (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


End file.
